1. Field of the Invention
This application discloses and claims embodiments generally related to a light switch cover, and more particularly, to a light switch cover assembly with swivel thermometer, the assembly adapted for use with existing rocker or toggle light switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art teaches numerous light switch covers or plates for mounting over an existing wall switch. However, the prior art does not disclose a light switch cover assembly with swivel thermometer, the assembly adapted for use with existing wall switches.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a combination universal wall plate thermometer. The development of the combination universal wall plate thermometer assembly fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,273,983 B1, issued in the name of Rintz;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2002/0043978, published in the name of McDonald;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,948 B1, issued in the name of Wyatt;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,678, issued in the name of Eckel et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,243, issued in the name of Wang; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,742, issued in the name of Miller et al.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a universal light switch cover assembly having a swiveling thermometer. This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe a light switch cover assembly for use with rocker or decora, and toggle type light switches, the light switch cover assembly providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.